Rain Pieces
by Seito
Summary: HaoYoh Rain such a curse. Two that could never tell finally meet again under the rain. Words that were spoken are heard by the heart. Perhaps rain is a good thing. (‘I really hate rain…’“Why are you sitting out here in the rain,” “Waiting for


Mesa no own Shaman King. Mesa no own song.  
  
----------------  
  
_Rain Pieces_  
  
----------------  
  
_[Talkin' to myself and feelin' old  
  
Sometimes I'd like to quit, (yeah)  
  
Nothing ever seems to fit, (no)  
  
Hangin' around,  
  
Nothing to do but frown  
  
Rainy Days and Mondays  
  
Always get me down]  
_  
Just on the outskirts of the city sat a boy. The wind caused his long brown hair to fly in the wind. Obsidian black eyes watched the stars in the midnight blue sky twinkle and shine. His tan cloak flapped in the wind. His star earrings did the same too. There was a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Why can't I have you," the boy whispered. He reached out towards the stars as if he wanted to grab one and hold it in his hand. But he was still too far away. He couldn't reach them. Just like how he couldn't reach the one person he wanted to reach.  
  
_[What I've got they used to call the blues  
  
Nothing is really wrong  
  
Feelin' like I don't belong  
  
Walkin' around,  
  
Some kind of lonely clown  
  
Rainy days and Mondays  
  
Always get me down]  
_  
In the middle city, a group of boys were hanging out and just talking to each other. Then one boy started to leave. He had spiky black hair that was held back by his orange headphones. His black eyes sparkled and gleamed in the moonlight. His whitish jacket flapped in the wind quietly but his long blue jeans kept him warm in the cold night. He waved goodbye to his friends.  
  
"I'm heading home. See ya guys later."  
  
"C'mon Yoh. We just started partying," said a blue haired boy. Yoh smiled his carefree grin. "That's okay Horohoro. I'm kinda tired. So I'm just going to head home after I walk around a bit," said Yoh.  
  
"Okay then Yoh," said Horohoro. Yoh waved goodbye again and started to walk away. Once he was out of his friends' sight, his smile dropped. A frown replaced it, looking strange on the normally happy boy.  
  
Yoh looked up at the sky. Like the boy before, he reached for the stars. "So close, yet so far," Yoh whispered. He saw the bright stars that gleamed between his outstretched fingers. "Why did it have to be like this Hao?"  
  
_[Funny, but it seems I always wind up here with you  
  
Nice to know somebody loves me  
  
Funny, but it seems that it's the only thing to do  
  
Run and find the one who loves me]  
_  
Hao stood up. He made his mind. He had to tell Yoh. As quick as his strong resolve came, it left him. Hao fell back down to the grassy earth below him. He looked up at the stars again. They never spoke and they asked back. In way it was both a blessing and a curse to Hao. They would never tell his secret and yet they would never give him any advice.  
  
What was Hao supposed to do? There was nothing Hao could do. Well he could always tell Yoh how he felt. But he knew his brother wouldn't believe him. Who would? He was killer. He had done things terrible things. Up until now, he had never regretted them. He never did until he met Yoh again.  
  
Hao didn't expect his little brother to have such an effect on him. He wasn't sure how it started. All Hao knew was that he wanted Yoh and he would do whatever it would take to get Yoh. But first he needed the courage to Yoh how he felt.  
  
Hao blinked as he saw the dark clouds suddenly cover the sky. It was going to rain soon. He stood up again. Even if he couldn't tell Yoh tonight, he needed to get to shelter. Hao didn't want to be stuck in the rain. As a fire shaman he didn't care all that much for rain. He didn't really like it at all.  
  
_[What I feel has come and gone before  
  
No need to talk it out  
  
We know what it's all about  
  
Hangin' around,  
  
Nothing to do but frown  
  
Rainy days and Mondays  
  
Always get me down]  
_  
"Hey kid. You look down. Wanna come back to my place." Yoh felt like choking. He could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. The man lean closer and Yoh took off. "Err... no thanks."  
  
Yoh ran as fast as he could. He wasn't just running away from the drunken man, he was running away from the truth. He knew deep down in his heart, things would never change. They would always remain the same. Yoh knew he was different from the day he was born. It wasn't because of his carefree smiles and lazy attitude. But how often do boys fall in love with their brother?!! The same brother that wanted to kill him. The same brother that he never got to knew. The same brother that was the other half of his soul.  
  
Then rain decided to come down. The dark clouds that covered the midnight sky like a blanket, opened their hearts up. The wet raindrops came down in sheets. Yoh could no longer see the street in front of him. He slowed down to a stop. He took deep breaths as rain continued to run down his face and onto the wet cement road.  
  
What do you do when you feel so lost?  
  
_[Funny, but it seems that it's the only thing to do  
  
Run and find the one who loves me]  
_  
Hao was lost. Not physically. No, he knew where he was. His heart was what was lost. The rain had come, drenching him completely. He stared up at the never-ending black sky. The rain poured down on him, soaking him even more. Hao found himself in the near empty streets of the city. Nearly everyone had gone inside for the night or when the rain had started to come down.  
  
The city was like a reflection of his heart. It was empty yet it contained things, meaningless things. Life can only offer you so much. Everyone has to find their happiness on their own. Happiness is something you can't buy, you have to earn it and find it. However, for some, such a quest is harder then it looks.  
  
Isn't it strange? Two boys. The same soul but yet two completely different people. One retained over a thousand years of knowledge, the other held smiles that washes away almost all fear. Both yearn for each other, both think that it could never be. They're closer to each other than they think. Perhaps all they need is a little push under the rain.  
  
_[What I feel has come and gone before  
  
No need to talk it out  
  
We know what it's all about  
  
Hangin' around,  
  
Nothing to do but frown  
  
Rainy days and Mondays  
  
Always get me down]  
_  
Yoh looked up as he heard footsteps come closer. He hoped it wasn't that drunk again. Yoh squinted, looking ahead to where the footsteps came. In the rain, Yoh could make out a blurry silhouette. There was sharp pain that pierced Yoh's heart before numbing, then disappearing.  
  
He couldn't make out who the person was in the rain. The person didn't seem to see Yoh either. Yoh watched as the person drew closer and closer. With each step, Yoh could make out familiar features. His mirror image...  
  
Hao looked up. He sensed someone near. There, just a few feet away from him, stood his mirror image. "Yoh..." Both just stood there for a long time, just staring at each other. Was it just an illusion; was the rain playing tricks on them? Neither of them moved, believing it was an illusion and not wanting to disappear.  
  
"Hao," Yoh asked softly. Hao heard it over the rain and nodded. Yoh couldn't contain himself anymore. Without another thought, he rushed towards his brother. If it was anyone else, Hao would have thought they were attacking him. But Yoh would never do that. Yoh was too much like ... Yoh to do that. Hao never did expect what happened next. Breathtaking was a good word to describe it as it took Hao's breath. Shocking was another as it stunned Hao like nothing else in the world. What else could Hao do but respond?  
  
Under the rain, two brothers met mouth to mouth. Words that never could be said were spoken silently. Feelings that were never told were felt. Fears were washed away as the rivers of rainwater traveled down the street. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The burden was just ... gone.  
  
----------------------  
  
What is rain? A blessing? A curse? Or both?  
  
Rain is something that brings happiness and sadness. It often symbolized sadness. Isn't strange how something so beautiful stands for sadness? But when you think about it, rain does always mean sadness. Terrible things seem to happen when it rains; murder, accidents, breakups. However, sometimes the best memories come from rain. It's one of the few times rain brings happiness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hao hated rain. One, it did nothing to help his shaman powers. In other words he couldn't even get a spark of fire in this downpour. Two, he was soaking wet. Three, he just hated rain.  
  
There he sat on the stone wall, out in the pouring rain. The dark clouds hid the midnight blue sky and the bright stars. The ground was soaked. The streets light gleamed dully. There were few people still out, mainly because it was late at night and those that were out had rushed to cover as soon as they felt the raindrops. The steady downfall hit against the buildings with a 'pitter, patter' sound.  
  
'I really hate rain...'  
  
... Hao knew that wasn't true. He dislikes rain for what it did to his powers, but he didn't hate it. His happiest memory came from rain. That he was grateful for. But still... did it have to start raining on him, here, now?!  
  
'I get the feeling that the Great Spirit hates me and is punishing me with rain,' thought Hao, gloomy. He was being pessimistic, but who really cared? (There was a small voice in his head that reminded him who did.) Hao continued to sulk under the rain.  
  
One would wonder, why on earth was this boy standing out in the rain? It's actually quite simple. Hao was waiting for someone. Why was he waiting for someone at 11: 56 at night? Well, that was about to be answered.  
  
He was brooding so much, he didn't even notice that the rain had stopped falling on him. "Oniichan?"  
  
Hao looked up. There, standing right next to him was Yoh. The umbrella that Yoh had was keeping the rain from Hao, dripping around him instead. "Why are you sitting out here in the rain," asked Yoh. His onyx black eyes blinked innocently.  
  
Hao merely smiled. "Waiting for you, of course."  
  
Yoh blinked again. "You didn't have to that, Hao." Hao got off the wall. He leaned over and kissed Yoh the cheek. "I wanted to," he said. A light blush appeared on Yoh's face while Hao thought how cute he looked liked that.  
  
Hao took the umbrella from Yoh and the two began to walk. "Remember this place...," started Yoh. Hao listened carefully as both traveled down memory lane. Perhaps rain wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
_[Hangin' around,  
  
Nothing to do but frown  
  
Rainy Days... and Mondays...  
  
Always... get me down]  
  
_-------------_Owari_-------------  
  
MWUHAHAHAHA Finally a story about rain!!! It took me forever! Does anyone recognize the song? And my 30th fic!! (Hmm I was hoping that a Naruto one would be my 30th one. On well.)  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
